The Laboratory Instrumentation Shared Resource repairs and maintains scientific equipment necessary for laboratory-based investigations at the CRCH in a timely and cost-effective fashion. In addition, the Resource is responsible for the oversight of a remote freezer temperature monitoring system, maintenance of the Center's emergency power generator system, liquid N2 generator, and the fabrication of small equipment and devices. Because the CRCH is remotely located from repair centers on the US mainland, it is essential that the Center maintain its own dedicated research equipment repair facility. The Resource keeps its own specialized diagnostic instrumentation, common small hand and power tools, and fabrication machinery. Shared Microscopy and Flow Cytometry facilities are also maintained by the Resource. The Resource services are available to all Center members with peer-reviewed funded investigators currently utilizing the majority of its services.